


【翻译】论坛 The Forum

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Translation, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: “求你了，哈娜，”安吉拉请求，“发给我那个链接。”哈娜轻哼。“你会加入法拉粉丝论坛吗？”“不！我只是……想看看他们都说了些什么。”“哦老天……哦老天啊。这可太有趣了。你嫉妒了。”“我没有嫉妒。”哈娜把手撑在下巴上。“你喜欢法芮尔。”她的笑容非常欠揍，“你想要她只属于你自己。”“安静。”





	【翻译】论坛 The Forum

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Forum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237062) by [aizia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizia/pseuds/aizia). 



> 这个很滑稽我很抱歉。基于此（链接已失效）疯狂想写一个官方天使的梗。  
> 这个论坛是真的。试试这个链接叭。 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

授权：

 

————————————————

一滴汗水从法芮尔的额头上滑下。她以最大的努力无视地板上手机的震动，对她前臂的拉伤做了个鬼脸。她可以在一个辅助员（注1）介入之前再多做大概一打身体训练。她的手机发出了另一阵高频的声音。她闭上眼睛，专注于她的动作。

 

她几乎都要成功了，直到她在快速重复动作时她听到了三声新的震动。她叹了口气，然后把哑铃放在地板上。

 

**D.** **VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给法拉**

**你得看看这个**

**D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给 法拉** **  
** <http://pharahphans.forums.party/>

 

 **D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给法拉**  
ASDASFHSAFGH

 

 **D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给 法拉**  
ADFESIGJEISGJISE

 

 **D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给 法拉** **  
** ASDASEITUSIEGAFADG

 

法芮尔看到网址名字的时候挑起了眉毛，带着些犹豫点开了链接。背景先加载了出来，是在空中英勇射击的她，身披盔甲。最近线程的列表就在上面。

 

> 关于法芮尔“法拉”艾玛莉我们知道些什么
> 
>  
> 
> 她从来都不脱掉那该死的机甲吗我只想看她火辣的身材
> 
>  
> 
> 谁也为法芮尔而弯
> 
>  
> 
> 双关语？（注2）
> 
>  
> 
> 法拉的妈妈让这一切发生的  
>    
> 
> 
>  

法芮尔带着很明显一定会后悔打开任何一个链接的心情向下滑动，然后找到了最活跃用户的列表。她对第一活跃的用户 **官方天使** （注3）冷哼了一声 **。** 觉得安吉拉会在在这样一个网站上的想法实在是可笑，法芮尔在几个月前已经接受了她对安吉拉某些不合适的感情并不是双向的。

 

**法拉发送给** **D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ**

我不知道该怎么应对这些

 

**D.** **VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给 法拉**

**你有个姬佬粉丝俱乐部呢**

 

**法拉 发送给** **to D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ**

我受宠若惊

 

**D.** **VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ** **发送给 法拉**

**有超过6000粉丝呢**

 

**法拉 发送给 D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ**

好吧，是挺多粉的

 

**D.VA ㅎ_ㅎ  ㅋ_ㅋ 发送给 法拉**

**我得把你弄上我的数据流去。想想观众会如何暴涨吧**

 

法芮尔翻了翻眼睛，径自去了浴室。她可不会把自己困在被她本人促成的什么粉丝团里。毕竟，她加入守望先锋不是为了荣耀。

 

————————————————

 

法芮尔在和安吉拉分享一份fūl（注4），这时哈娜问道，“嘿安吉，你知道在网上有上千个女人想上法芮尔吗？”

 

法芮尔几乎被自己的早餐呛到了。“哈娜！”

 

安吉拉停止了咀嚼。“呃，没有。我没听说过。”

 

法芮尔摆手以示否定。“她们不是想上我。”

 

“小老弟，你到底有没有看那些帖子？”

 

安吉拉坐直了些，皱起了眉毛。“她们说什么了？”

 

哈娜小心地看了看安吉拉。“我可不能当着你的面说这些。”

 

“哈娜，我已经年纪大得可以当你的母亲了。”

 

“正因如此！”

 

哈娜走之前安吉拉一直对着她的盘子皱眉。

 

“那些粉丝是无害的，”法芮尔说，意识到这是为什么安吉拉看起来如此困扰的原因。“我只想无视这整件事。”

 

安吉拉以令人惊讶的力气紧紧抓住了法芮尔的肩膀。“你永远不知道那些人是谁。”她把她的椅子挪得更近，“不像……有的人已经在这里了。和你。现在。”

 

法芮尔用奇怪的眼神看着她。“呃，是的。”

 

————————————————

 

直布罗陀的街市地区在星期六的早上相当安静。法芮尔很享受这一变化，而且安吉拉是个很好的陪伴。

 

安吉拉在检视一根小萝卜的时候，一个二十岁出头喜气洋洋的女子，出现在法芮尔面前，手里拿着手机。

 

“我可以和你合影吗？”

 

法芮尔眨眨眼然后指向自己。“我？ ”

 

“是的！我是个 **忠实** 粉丝。”

 

仍带着一点眩晕感，法芮尔对着镜头微笑，虽然笑容有些僵硬。接着那女人从口袋里掏出一个尖锐的物体递给了法芮尔。“你可以再给我的T恤上签个名吗？”

 

法芮尔看向她的T恤。“呃，如果你确定的话。你想要签在哪里？”

 

那女人指了指她的胸部，甜美地笑了。“这里？”

 

伸长手臂以便可以站远一点，法芮尔把她的签名写在了女人指的大致区域。

 

“太谢谢了！我爱你！”

 

“呃……也爱你！”

 

当法芮尔转向安吉拉的时候，她因为某些原因看上去要炸了。

 

“你还好吧？”法芮尔问道。

 

法芮尔之前从未听过安吉拉的声音如此短促。“是的。我很好。”

 

 ————————————————

 

“求你了，哈娜，”安吉拉请求到，“发给我那个链接。”

 

哈娜轻哼。“你会加入法拉粉丝论坛吗？”

 

“不！我只是……想看看他们都说了些什么。”

 

“哦老天……哦老天啊。这可太有趣了。你嫉妒了。”

 

“我没有嫉妒。”

 

哈娜把手撑在下巴上。“你喜欢法芮尔。”她的笑容非常欠揍，“你想要她只属于你自己。”

 

“安静。”

 

“我不怪你！她很火辣！如果我是你的话我也想要完整的一个她的。”

 

安吉拉想当场蒸发。“是的，哈娜，我喜欢她，”她说，“我真的， **真的** 很喜欢她。现在请你……就发给我那个链接吧。” 

 

————————————————  
  


安吉拉是最反对暴力的，但是她愿意马上就打爆那个ID是官方天使的家伙。

 

————————————————

 

“你今晚看上去美丽动人。”酒保倚在吧台上，朝法芮尔眨眼。“能有一个艾玛莉的到来是一种荣幸。”安吉拉对着她的饮料直皱眉头。

 

“哦，哈哈。谢谢。”

 

“我可以给你买杯酒吗？”那女人问道。

 

“哦，我已经有一杯了。”法芮尔说。

 

“你确定吗？我可以给你调些特别的。”她拖长腔慢吞吞地说。

 

安吉拉不能忍受再多看一分钟了。她捧起法芮尔的脸然后狠狠地吻住了她。法瑞尔本能地回吻了，她的思绪一半在迷茫中，一半在恳求她把安吉拉拉得更近。

 

 酒保呼吸不畅地咒骂道，“我还以为双飞组的破事是瞎掰的……”

 

————————————————

 

雨滴嗒嗒地击打着出租车的窗户，安吉拉把脑袋靠在法芮尔的肩膀上休息，头因为酒精有些轻微嗡鸣。

 

“我不知道你吃醋了，”法芮尔说，“我甚至不知道你对我有这种感觉。”

 

“我很抱歉，”安吉拉说，“我最近很滑稽可笑。”

 

法芮尔笑了。“没关系。”

 

“我不知道我怎么了。我从不会如此爱嫉妒。”

 

法芮尔吻了吻她的头顶。“不再需要吃醋了。”

 

 安吉拉把她的脑袋更深地埋进法芮尔的肩膀里。“那个酒保叫我们什么？一个药店（注5）？”

 

FIN

 

注1：辅导员，指体育运动中减少事故或受伤的人。

注2：双关语，那些狂热粉丝在找和法芮尔名字有关的双关语。

注3：原文为official_mercy

注4：fūl，煮蚕豆，一种在埃及流行的早餐主食，一道煮熟的蚕豆配上植物油，孜然，并可选择切碎欧芹，大蒜，洋葱，柠檬汁，辣椒和其他蔬菜，香草和香料成分。

注5：Pharmercy听起来像pharmacy（药店）。

 

 

 

~~（你们都吃一碗煮蚕豆了感情还不双向吗啧啧啧）~~


End file.
